Mikoto's Story
by hmmmhElLo
Summary: Mikoto spends most of her days alone and wishes that she could be a ninja again. So when she overhears a conversation between her son and the Hokage she jumps at the chance to be heroic.


Mikoto looked out of the window and into the front yard. She was surprised that Sasuke and her husband had not returned. They had gone to the lake to train and she hoped that they we getting along. Itachi was out on a very important solo mission so she was at the house alone. Sighing she sat down on the couch. She felt that it was like this too often. Sasuke had started at the academy and Itachi was head of the ANBU at only thirteen. She was very proud of them but she wished that they were home more; it got lonely with only her and Fugaku around. A lot of the time ever her husband had to be gone. All of these lonely days made her miss her life as a shinobi. In her better days she had had an amazing jutsu and had been one of the best jonin in the village. She wished that she could continue to help the village and that she had been able to fix her jutsu so that it wasn't dangerous for her to use. She missed those days.

Her loneliness was finally interrupted by Sasuke bursting through the door.

"Mom, mom" he yelled, running into the living room. "I mastered the fire ball jutsu today!" he exclaimed as a huge smile crept across his face. She knew that Sasuke felt that she and his father were always more appreciative of Itachi, but she knew that they we just as overjoyed with all of his achievements.

"That is so wonderful" she answered. "I'm very proud of you." It was then that Fugaku entered the room.

"Sasuke" he told his son strictly "I told you not to run off, next time wait for me." Sasuke looked shocked, as if he hadn't known he was doing anything wrong at all. Mikoto then spoke up.

"It's all right Fugaku" she said defending her son. "He was only excited, and he was safe." This was her way of letting Sasuke that she was she was proud of him and that she loved him. Sasuke smiled up at her and then ran off into his room. As he disappeared down the hallway Fugaku spoke.

"Is Itachi not back from his mission?" he asked

"No" she replied getting up off the couch "I hope he is doing ok"

"You shouldn't worry about him; he is head of the ANBU and he's very strong." Mikoto sat back down on the couch and looked up at her husband.

"I know" she answered "so is Sasuke, I can't believe that you were able to teach him the fire ball jutsu!" Just as Fugaku was about to reply there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Fugaku said as he left the room. She herd him talking to someone whose voice she didn't recognize. "Mikoto!" she herd Fugaku yell from the hall "Itachi is back but he is hurt, we have to go and see him at the Hokage's!" Shocked she ran to the door.

"I'll go!" she nearly screamed "You stay here with Sasuke!" and not giving Fugaku time to argue, dashed out the door.

As she dashed through the streets of Konoha Mikoto was reminded of when she had been a genin. She had ran down these same streets so many times. She had always been so egger to go on missions; she had always wanted to get stronger. Not many women in the Uchiha clan could activate sharingans. She had wanted so badly to this. She remembered how disappointed she had been when she unlocked an even greater power but she could never tell anyone. Even after she went through so much unwanted trauma she had to keep it a secret. She wanted so badly for her parents to be proud of her, but she never was allowed to tell them.

When Mikoto had finally gotten to the Hokage's building she had barley broken a sweat. Some things hadn't changed since her days as a shinobi. As she got to the hall outside of the Hokage's office she heard voices and stopped to listen.

"I have heard that your injury is bad but not life threatening" she heard the Third Hokage say.

"Yes sir, I should be fine in a few weeks." When she realized that the second voice was Itachi's she was overjoyed. Then she heard Itachi speak again. "And I will still be able to complete that mission on time."

"Are sure that you will be able to defeat everyone with that injury?" she heard the Hokage reply.

"Yes sir I'm positive" then there was a long pause. Mikoto was worried about Itachi but also a little confused, she hadn't heard about this mission they were discussing.

"There is something else that I need to ask you." The Hokage said breaking the awkward silence. "I know that this is probably hard for you to talk about, but I'm afraid that I need to know this." There was a mother long silence as Mikoto leaned closer to the door, pressing her ear against it. "I need you to be positive" he continued. "That you mother can no longer use her jutsu." Mikoto was so shocked that she nearly fell into the door. She wanted so badly to burst into the room and ask what was going on, but something willed her to keep listening.

"I believe that it is very hard for her to use and it also causes great pain" she heard Itachi answer. Mikoto didn't know what to think. Why would they be discussing her jutsu? And why did Itachi need to know about it for his mission? What Itachi had said was true though her jutsu was extremely difficult to use, she wasn't really sure if she could use it. She was completely confused on how Itachi knew this. She was under orders to keep her jutsu and her sharingan a complete secret not even here husband knew about them. If she wasn't allowed to tell anyone and the Hokage was the one who had given her these orders, how did Itachi find out? Her thought were interrupted by the Hokage telling Itachi something else.

"There is another thing that you need to know about" This comment was followed by the third long silence. Mikoto was completely puzzled. She had no idea why Itachi needed to know about her for his mission. Was it possible that Itachi needed to defeat her in his mission? This thought terrified her. There was no way that she could survive an attack from Itachi, he was extremely skilled. She tried to shake this thought out of her mind. She hadn't done anything wrong, and she didn't know any information that could get her into trouble. Also she trusted Itachi with her life. There was no way he would betray her.

"Your mother has another power that you don't know about." The Hokage said, finally breaking the silence. "She was the first woman to unlock the mangekyo sharingan."


End file.
